Son Of Ganondorf Now Cancelled
by Killed by a Goomba
Summary: Cancelled.
1. Chapter 1:Birth

_**Authors note: This is my first serious story and just so you know I may refer to Ganons son as GS or SOG**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Birth**_

Our story begins in the Gerudo desert. A young man named Ganondorf was in a hospital. His wife, a geroudo woman named Alice, was giving birth to his baby boy. They had been married for 3 years and 9 months ago they had decided to have a baby. 'One more push' said the doctor to the woman. 'Here he comes'.'Wah wah' cried the baby. The doctor handed him to Alice. 'He's beautiful isn't he? 'She said to her husband. 'Yes he is' he replied. Then they took her back to a room and took the baby to go to sleep. Then Alice and Ganondorf fell asleep.

3 days later and they were back home. Alice and Ganondorf were upstairs putting their son to bed. When he was asleep they went downstairs and sat down. Suddenly they heard a very loud scream. Immediately Alice and Ganondorf ran outside to see what was going on. What they saw appalled them. Hundreds of soldiers were pouring into the valley and they were killing any gerudo they saw. Then they saw the king of Hyrule ride into the valley on a horse and kill 20 gerudo in less than 10 seconds. Then he charged towards Alice and Ganondorf.'Get behind me' Ganondorf yelled to Alice. Ganondorf readied himself to fight the king but before he could do anything the king had knocked him out of the way and when he looked back he saw the king plunge his sword through Alice's heart. 'Why are you doing this?' Ganondorf asked the king very weakly.  
'Because I can' He replied simply. 'Stop the attack' the king shouted to his soldiers. 'Any gerudo that are left alive let this be a warning, if you defy anymore I will see to it that nobody will be left to defy me again'. Then the king and his soldiers left the valley. As soon as they were gone Ganondorf crawled over to the body of his wife and felt himself fill with rage.

'I promise you that I will avenge your death' He said 'I will overthrow the king make a good life for our son' he said to her. Then he collapsed on top of her body.

A/N: Please R&R. I welcome anything you have to say.


	2. Moving

_**A/N: I realise my last chapter was a bit boring. I'm sorry hopefully it will get a bit more exciting in the next few chapters. Also I know that Alice isn't a very good name for a gerudo but I couldn't think of a name.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Moving**_

3 days after the attack a memorial was being held for the dead gerudo and Ganondorf and many others were there mourning their dead. Alot of people were crying, while others were laying flowers and other items on their deads graves. Ganondorf walked over to Alice's grave and laid a bunch of flowers on top of it. He had had to bring his son as nobody was available to look after him. The king had killed more than half the gerudo woman but none of the men. Nobody could understand it and they found no reason why he did it. The memorial continued for another hour then everybody went home. It was late when they got home so Ganondorf put his son to bed, then he had some dinner, then he went to bed. The next day Ganondorf went back to Alice's grave and laid some more flowers. He stayed for a while then went home. He didn't do much for the next couple of days but he went to Alice's grave every day and paid his respects.

On the Monday of the next week Ganondorf decided he should move out of the valley because it hurt him too much to stay in the house. He started looking for a house the next day. By the end of the week he had found a house in Kakariko Village and he had already got a mortgage. The previous owner had been eager to sell the house, he kept on murmuring something about an infestation but Ganondorf paid no attention to it.

2 hours later he had finished packing. He had packed up all of Alice's belongings and had taken them to her family. He was eager to move in and as soon as he was ready he went to the new house. He had gotten a baby sitter for his son so he could sort the new house out.

He finished unpacking the front room, the kitchen and his bedroom. He also unpacked the baby's room. He thought he would have a look in the basement to see if anything was left by the previous owner. When he got down there he got a big shock. The basement was full of spiders, hundreds of them. He immediately went back upstairs and pulled a book out of one of the unpacked boxes. It was called 'mysterious creatures'. He started looking through it and soon found what he was looking for. The spiders were called 'skulltas' and they were apparently going extinct. He was a bit confused by this as there were hundreds in his basement, now he new what the old owner had been talking about. He wasn't sure what to do so he decided he would call an exterminator the next day.

Later that day he picked his son up and went back to the house, he put his son to bed, had something to eat and then went to bed.

A/N: Pls R&R Thnx. Sry this is a bit boring and not very long.


	3. The Book

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Book**_

The next day Ganondorf went into the attic to put some boxes in it. He noticed a box in the corner and went to have a look inside it. All he found was an old book. It had no title or author and it was sealed. No matter how hard he tried to open it he wasn't able to. He took it downstairs and put it in a drawer. He didn't know what to do with it but he couldn't bring himself to leave it in the attic or throw it away. Somehow he knew it was important.

Later on he went into the town. He had employed someone to look after the house and to look after his son. While he was out he got some food and essential supplies. On his way back he noticed a shop in a side alley that interested him. It was called (). He started walking towards the shop and he started to feel uneasy. He got to the shop and had a look inside. He couldn't see inside. It was pitch black. He wondered if it was closed but the sign on the door said it was open. He went inside and found that he cold see perfectly. He wondered if a light had come on when he had entered but when he looked around he couldn't see any. He looked back at the window and he couldn't see out of it. He was beginning to get suspicious and a bit worried. He was about to leave when he heard a voice,  
'Leaving so soon?' the thing said.  
Ganondorf turned around and tried to find the source of the voice but he couldn't see anything.  
'Where are you?' Ganondorf said, trying not to sound worried.  
'I'm here' said the voice.  
Ganondorf realised the voice was coming from the shadows in the corner of the room. He couldn't see anything but then suddenly a figure emerged. It looked like a man but he was wearing a hood and Ganondorf wasn't able to see his face.  
'Who are you' Ganondorf asked.  
'That is not important' the man replied, 'more importantly, who are you and what will you be?'  
'I don't understand' Ganondorf replied.  
'I can see your future and you will become powerful, but the power will corrupt you. It will control you and there is nothing you can do about it!'  
'What are you saying?'  
'Your future has been foretold and there is nothing you can do about it'  
'You're crazy' Ganondorf replied. 'I'm a good person' He turned to leave then the person spoke.  
'Exactly 1 hour after you arrive home you will hear a noise in the kitchen. When you see what is there I suggest having a look in that book you found'  
'How do you know about the book?' Ganondorf asked surprised.  
'I know everything about you.'  
'How?' 'Anyway it doesn't matter I can't open the book, it's sealed'.  
'When you need the book, it will open' the man replied. Then he disappeared into thin air.  
Ganondorf quickly left the shop and went straight home.

He had been thinking about what had happened all the way home and he was still finding it hard to believe. He couldn't understand what had happened and he was starting to believe that he had imagined it. He decided that he had imagined it all and the reason that the man had disappeared was that he never existed in the 1st place.

About 40 minutes later he heard something in the kitchen and he became worried. Maybe what happened had been real? He walked towards the kitchen and had a look inside. He almost screamed. There was a giant Lizard going through his food. He had no idea what to do but then he remembered what the man had said. He said he would hear something in the kitchen 1 hour after he got home. He had heard it exactly an hour after he got home. He had also said that when it happened he should look at the book he had found. He walked over to the drawer he had put it in. He was trying to be as quiet as he could, he didn't want the lizard to hear him. He opened the drawer and took out the book. He found that he was able to open it easily. He started to look through it but he couldn't understand a word of it. He wondered how this was supposed to help him. He read one of the words out loud and his book cabinet suddenly caught fire. He jumped back and accidentally swore. The Lizard heard this and came rampaging into the room. Then it saw Ganondorf and started moving toward him. He wasn't sure what to do so he said the word again and the Lizard caught fire. He watched the Lizard die and for some reason that he couldn't explain he enjoyed it. It was only then that he realised what the book was. It was a book of Dark Magic and it was evil. He realised that if he continued to use it, it would begin to control him. He decided he shouldn't use it anymore. He put it in a drawer and locked it away. He then started to clean up the house. It took him over an hour. When he was done he felt very tired and went to sleep. Downstairs he was unaware of the person wearing a dark cloak that had appeared from nowhere and taken the book.


End file.
